Betrayal and Candy
by The girl of the World
Summary: TRADUCTION - L'oisillon Castiel est porté disparu et Gabriel a une crise de panique- pour une bonne raison il semble! (one-shot)


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Encore une traduction ! Cette fois-ci, elle provient de **Neutral****Shooter**. J'ai eu son accord et je l'en remercie encore ! Thank you so much ! J'adore faire des traductions. Soyez sûrs qu'il y en aura d'autres.

Voici les nouvelles mésaventures de Castiel. Mais tout se finit bien ! D'ailleurs, on aimerait bien qu'il y en ait plus pour s'attendrir sur ce petit ange. Bon j'arrête, sinon je vais vouloir câliner quelqu'un.

Et je n'oublie pas de vous souhaiter une bonne année remplies de Supernatural et de réussite en tout genre !

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

><p><strong>Betrayal and Candy<strong>

_Gabriel POV_

« Où est-il ? » Je grognais dans un souffle tandis que je traversais aussi vite qu'une balle de revolver le Paradis à la recherche de mon protégé disparu. J'étais l'ange le plus rapide du Paradis du à mon travail comme messager divin, et pour une fois j'étais heureux d'avoir ce titre.

« Désolé ! Désolé ! » Hélais-je en même temps que je volais à travers un groupe de chérubins les dispersant. Je devenais de plus en plus inquiet alors que je sortais en courant des lieux où mon oisillon aurait pu se cacher. Castiel n'aimait pas jouer à cache-cache donc je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi il avait disparu.

« Michael ! Mike as-tu vu Castiel ? J'ai fouillé partout et je n'arrive pas à le trouver ! » J'annonçais à mon frère en atterrissant à ses côtés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'inquiétude.

« Castiel a disparu ? » Demanda-t-il pendant que je hochais désespéramment.

« J'étais seulement parti une minute. Il dormais dans mon nid et je ne voulais pas le réveiller et Fael voulait me dire quelque chose. » Expliquais-je ma panique à peine voilée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Lucifer atterrissant silencieusement à côté de moi.

« Castiel a disparu. » Répondit Michael et les ailes blanches de Lucifer se contractèrent, son signe naturel d'angoisse.

« Pourquoi ne ramènerais-tu pas Gabriel à son nid et recommencer depuis le début pendant que je prends Raphael et que nous allons demander un peu partout si quelqu'un sait où il est ? » Proposa Lucifer et Michael hocha en acceptant. Si je n'étais pas paniqué pour mon protégé disparu je serais choqué parce que c'était la première fois que j'entendais Michael être d'accord avec Lucifer sans argumenter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons le trouver mon frère. » Dit Michael en posant une main sur mon épaule avant de s'envoler vers mon nid. Je le rattrapais vite et nous avons recommencé à chercher dans tous les recoins.

« Gabriel ! Gabe, Camael dit qu'elle a vu Uriel l'emmener sur Terre ! » cria Lucifer atterrissant à côté de Michael. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps avant de remonter au Paradis dans mon vaisseau. Encore, j'étais heureux d'être le messager car cela signifiait que j'avais mon propre vaisseau m'attendant au cas où il y aurait une situation urgente.

Je recueillis la grâce d'Uriel dès que je fus en position et la suivis jusqu'à un immense terrain qui sera un jour le Kansas. Ce que j'y trouvais transforma la panique en fureur en peu de temps. Uriel avait un Castiel terrifié devant lui. Le vaisseau de Castiel était couvert de coupures et de bleus qui auraient déjà du être en train de guérir. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire était les trois créatures au regard noir qui examinaient mon protégé comme une pièce de viande. Avec tout ça vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour avoir agi comme je l'ai fait. A peu près une minute après que je sois arrivé j'avais laissé exploser une immense vague de grâce qui frit instantanément les créatures. Ensuite j'attrapais Uriel et l'envoya loin de Cas et contre un arbre causant sa chute.

« Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. » Promis-je sombrement avant de claquer des doigts et de l'envoyer à la prison angélique. Après ça, je me tournais vers Castiel qui semblait soulagé.

« Gabriel ? Je-je suis désolé ! Uriel a dit qu'il avait des amis qui voulaient me rencontrer. Je ne savais pas qu'il était ami avec des démons et je voulais t'appeler mais j'avais peur ! » Pleura-t-il et je le recueillis dans mes bars et le berçait doucement.

« Shh. C'est rien Cas. Je te tiens. Tout va bien, tu es sauf maintenant. » Le confortais-je tandis qu'il sanglotait. Finalement il s'endormit et je nous ramena précautionneusement au Paradis où Lucifer et Michael faisaient les cent pas devant le portail. Quand ils me virent ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Que s'est-il passé Gabriel ? Est-ce que Castiel va bien ? » Demanda Michael quand je me posa.

« Uriel allait l'utiliser pour passer un contrat avec des démons mais je l'ai arrêté. Je pense les avoir tué quand je les ai frappé avec ma grâce mais je ne suis pas sûr. De toute façon, Uriel a du donner à Castiel de l'ambroisie donc il va falloir du temps avant qu'il puisse se soigner complètement. » Expliquais-je.

« Quoi ? » crièrent en même temps mes deux frères provoquant la fuite des anges les plus près. C'était assez effrayant quand l'un ou l'autre était en colère contre quelqu'un mais les deux ? Je pense que même père serait devenu craintif.

« Comment a-t-il osé toucher Castiel ! » Siffla Lucifer ses yeux bleu glacier devenant encore plus froids. Il ne s'était jamais bien habitué aux oisillons mais Castiel n'avait pas laissé l'Étoile du matin l'ignorer causant le développement entre eux d'un lien spécial. Les yeux ambre de Michael s'allumèrent et les ailes couleur feu frémirent dangereusement. Castiel avait aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre fait son trou dans le cœur de Michael. J'accusais ses grands yeux bleus. Une fois que Castiel les avait posé sur vous vous ne pouviez plus rien faire à part céder.

« Où est-il ? Je pense que nous devrions rendre visite à notre petit frère. » Dit Michael d'une voix calme qui la rendait simplement effrayante. Avant qu'ils ne s'envolent pour aller assassiner Uriel pour avoir fait du mal à leur oisillon préféré il y eut un murmure provenant de mes bras. Je regarda plus bas pour voir les yeux de Castiel remplis de larmes.

« Tout va bien Cas. On est à la maison maintenant et personne ne peut te blesser. Luci, Mike, et moi on va te protéger. » Promis-je et mes frères acquiescèrent, les pensées d'homicide momentanément mises de côté. Castiel renifla mais arrêta de pleurer.

« Allons-y. Je sais ! Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre Balthazar et nous irons mettre du poil à gratter dans le nid de Raphael ? Ensuite quand il sera en colère on dira que c'est Zachariah. » proposais-je et Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne souriait pourtant toujours pas.

« Oh et on ira manger un tas de sucreries et on laissera les emballages dans le nid d'Azazel. Il me fait froid dans le dos. » Dis-je espérant. Enfin Castiel me donna un petit sourire.

« Il me fait froid dans le dos à moi aussi. On pourra prendre des caramels ? J'aime bien ceux-là. » Dit-il à voix basse. J'acquiesçai et le chatouilla un peu.

« Évidement gamin. » Michael et Lucifer l'embrassèrent tous les deux sur le front avant de s'envoler vers la prison pour s'occuper d'Uriel visiblement plus calme. Je soupirais tandis que je m'envolais pour trouver Balthazar. Quelle journée !


End file.
